


Curse of the Dragon

by Voidverse



Series: Voidverse Phase 1 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Guardian Angels, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Spirits, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidverse/pseuds/Voidverse
Summary: Fighting with honor and for those you have ever loved is always important when on the battlefield. Moonstone is troubled with the fact that her family passed away right in front of her years ago. As the case begins to rise again, she realizes the problem has always been right in front of her.Started - December 2018Finished - January 2019





	1. Follower [Expansion 21]

**-Moonstone's POV-**

There I was. There I was, like I was every single day.

I sat there on my lab, holding my blade straight up. My eyes were closed, as I tried to think of my last moments with them, them as in my family.

-

Time passed within the meditation, as I opened by eyes within a jolt. My breath kept running far from me, breathing heavily now.

I look around within the shrine, opening the door of the large closet within the room I was staying in. 

Everything seemed empty. Only thing was that there was a bed and, well, the closet (that I call a shrine). I look up at the blade over my bed, as it was hung up. Grabbing it, I place it in the holder on my back, marching on outside. I waved to the landowner of the motel too, since, well, I was respectful. 

Walking outside, the crowds filled the large streets. Smoke kept rising from individual stands of food. I just passed by, not caring.

The realm I was in was filled with gems, but I lived in some 1600's "asian" style town. Everything seemed so old, but no one here cared for innovation. Cobblestone was everywhere, and wood stacked like the forest itself. It was just more of our casual lifestyle. 

The food was what made us stronger, at least that's what my father told me. And it was true. From some other realms, I hear stories of gems not eating. We don't necessarily need to, but it's what gives us our strengths. Our individuality. Same goes for sleep. Couldn't believe some realms don't care about it.

-

As I continued through the streets, I waved to a few of the vendors on the way. I've lived within that motel for years, as I grew to know everyone around. Didn't mean I liked them though. It was respect, and respect went around the entire town.

I make it to a shop that I normally go to every morning. I look to the people I knew and waved, bowing before them and greeting them.

I go to the bar and notice a tiny Sapphire next to me. She was orange, and I found it odd but I had no intentions to judge... at least out loud.

I greet her as she greets me. She seemed anxious. So anxious, that she actually left the bar and walked away from me.

Shaking my head, I realized I didn't care if she was just there to judge me.

-

Time passed and I finished with the bar, heading on back to the motel. I could hear footsteps, chasing rapidly from behind. I look back there, as two men came running by and pushed me over. I fell to the ground, noticing that they had stolen something.

Without a doubt, I put on my mask to hide who I was. I got my blade out and went into the clearing of the crowd, as the two men continued to run. 

I got my sword ready. Quickly, it went over my head and I did a sudden strike with it. A spirit of a long Chinese dragon appeared as it went in the direction of where I was facing the blade. 

The dragon flew rapidly as the crowd gasped for air. The dragon went and crashed right into the robbers.

I chuckle, running to the two and grabbing whatever it was they had stolen. 

"Why the hell did you do that?!" cried one of the men as he felt his back on the ground from the pain inflicted of the dragon.

I smile at him, "I'm trying to keep this place safe... From freaks like you."

"Suit yourself katana girl!" cried one of the men. I got the hilt of my blade and hit the man in the head, knocking him right out. Then, I look to the other.

"Want that too?" I spoke.

He looked around frantically and ran off. I chuckle as the crowd cheers. I bow for them, but notice someone distinct. It was that Sapphire again. While everyone else was clapping and cheering, she was just standing still. I couldn't see her eyes because her bangs were so long... But I could see her small smile. 

-

Night came along. The streets were a bit empty, but whoever I came across, I would bow to, telling them to have a good and safe night.

Then I decided I probably needed a good night as well. I began to head to the motel, throughout the streets of the town. There were alleyways as shortcuts, as I followed the darkness.

As I continued to walk, I noticed a shadow. I was alert. I tried not to make it obvious, so I continued on to the motel.

Surely I was frightened but I wanted to know who the hell was nearby. They seemed to be following me.

I make it to the edge of the building and place my body beside it, waiting for the figure to come out from the alleyway.

I got my blade ready, and placed my mask on.

The gem came out, as it was the tiny Sapphire. Due to my reflex, I strike with the sword as the dragon came flying out. She didn't even flinch, in fact, the dragon rammed right through her, like a ghost making its way through a wall.

I look at the Sapphire with fear.

"Who are you? Why did you follow me?!" I cried.

The Sapphire bowed before me. "Hello there child..."

I took my mask off, misunderstanding what the hell was going on.

"How did that... not... work?" I spoke.

She smiled at me. "Listen... I've been waiting a long time for this..."

"For what?!" I shout.

"This moment, dear. Moonstone..."

"Stop! You don't know who I am..."

She chuckled. A part of me wanted to knock her out but... There was mystery to this woman. How was she unaffected by the power of the dragon?

"Oh but I'm afraid I do. I knew your family..."

I gasp. "What... What are you talking about?! You don't know anything!"

The Sapphire smiled, continuing to walk away.

"Hey! W-Wait!" I shouted, following her. As I followed, I spoke, "What do you mean? My family?! What do you know about them?!"

"I know that a part of you wants to forget about everything that happened..." For such a small person, she seemed to be faster than me.

"Do not talk about them like that!"

She turned around to me as our faces were 1 inch apart. I backed away from the shock and personal invasion.

"Moonstone... I know that you want to hide that... And I know you want to forget about everything in your past."

I shake my head in denial, "What do you know about me?!" This lady was obviously crazy.

"I know that you know... That you're the reason why... Your family died."

 


	2. Spiritual [Expansion 22]

**-Moonstone's POV-**

I follow the Sapphire, a confused expression on my face the entire time. What did she know about my family that I didn't know about? 

"So you follow me? Is that what you're saying?" I asked.

She turned around as the two of us came to a halt. "That's correct... Think of me as a guardian Angel."

"Angel... Wouldn't think I'd ever call a follower that..." I sighed. "Okay, but why?!"

"All those years ago... All those years ago, you with your family. Moonstone do not be so-"

"Okay, Angel, all because you followed me throughout my entire life doesn't meant you know ANYTHING about my family!"

The Sapphire tried calming me down, I could see that.

"I want you to think back on that day..."

"Stop."

"Moonstone, there is a danger coming. I've predicted it. I've watched you long enough to know that you'll most likely make the wrong choice."

"You do not know me." I began walking away.

"Moonstone, it was not your fault."

I turned around. "I told you to quit it!"

She sighed, "I'm sorry." She touched my forehead as I felt my skin glow. It felt like a journey to the past...

-

It was all those years ago. Perhaps 11. I was only 8 at the time. I was with my family. We were out on the farm that we tended to within our realm.

I was carrying the wheelbarrow around the farm, bringing fertile land back and forth for my father as he planted more and more seeds.

"Father, I'm getting tired."

My father shook his head. "You need this food. You eat food. You get stronger."

I scoffed, irritated. I continued to move the wheelbarrow. Our species didn't even need to eat, but apparently it was just so important to get stronger.

I watched as my little brother was playing with my mother. They were playing with some wooden doll they had just made that day. They seemed happy, but I wished I was that young again, where it wasn't necessary to work.

Of course me being the oldest, I was to be in charge of it.

-

Everyday was just the same. Farming. Eating. Living life to the "fullest".

It was night as I sat there, food set on the table. My parents were facing one another as I faced my brother around the small table. We didn't have chairs either. We just sat there on our laps.

We ate in silence, as all that was heard was the clinking of our plates and cups. When the time came, we all finished and headed off to bed. As silent as the household was before, this was the most silent it'd ever get...

I was sleeping, when suddenly I heard a noise. It was loud, as it sounded as someone was coming into our home.

I began walking out into the hallway when suddenly my father was at the end of the hallway, hovering his hand over my mouth.

Looking at him with fear, he told me to remain quiet. Then he whispered, "Go to the horse stables and do not come back until I come to you, okay?"

I nodded, making way through the back door and going all around the perimeter into the horse stables.

-

Time passed.

There was several banging and clattering, and every time I had heard it, I jumped.

From where the moon was moving, I noticed that an hour had passed.

Where was father?

I go back in, looking for any of them. That's when I saw my father's legs just behind the table where we had just eaten. He was laying there, lifeless. I began crying, needing to find my mother and brother. I went to my parents' bedroom, looking for them. Still nothing.

That's when I looked at the closet. My mother, hovering over my brother. Both. Dead.

I began crying loudly. What the hell was I doing?! Why didn't I come back and fight for my family?! Why did I stay back?! Why was I so ungrateful for whatever my family tried to teach me?! They always wanted me to be stronger, with the farming, the eating, the sleeping. But none of it I could follow. I dishonor them.

That's when it occurred to me. There was a rumor of a great enchantress within the realm that was known for healing others.

I  _ needed _ to get them to her.

-

I go to the horse stables and grab the wheelbarrow I was just using earlier that day. Making it back to the house, I grab each of them and place them as nicely as I could in the wheelbarrow. Everything was just so blurry from the tears I continued to shed.

The wheelbarrow was heavy, but it didn't stop me. This was my family. I was not going to let this happen. The wheelbarrow made its way to the horse stables, and I got a wagon, attaching it to the horse. Each of my family members went inside and we began to go.

The palace of the enchantress wasn't too far from where I was, so the journey wasn't too harsh. 

-

When I made it to her large tower, I look up. It was elevated, as dark clouds surrounded the magnificent palace. Lights were on, so she was definitely in there.

I run to the doorsteps, banging on the door. To my surprise, she immediately answered.

"Why hello there..." she said. "What are you doing here? In the middle of the night?"

"My family!" I cried, tears still falling. "We were attacked and they were all hurt! Please I need your help! You've gotta do somethin!"

The enchantress looked around, trying to think. "Alright... I have an idea. Guards!" she cried out, as her guards came by. "Bring her family up to my chambers. There is a spell I think I can execute for this poor girl."

The guards walked out and the enchantress went to her knees and got on my level of height. She put her hands on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry about anything... We can fix this," she smiled. I smiled back at her as she wiped a tear off my face. Her hands were cold...

-

Eventually, the two of us were in this room. It was dark and the only light that came was the shadowed light of the sun's rays due to the dark clouds above.

The guards bring in my family and place them nicely on a cushion, as I run over to them and check if they're okay.

"They're lifeless right now..." sighed Enchantress.

"Please! Please do something!" I cried.

Enchantress smiled down at me. "That's the only good news I have present for you. Your family... They've already passed but there  _ is _ something I can do."

"What is it? Please I'll do anything for them!"

"Their bodies may be inactive but their souls still remain. I can store their souls in some type of object, that way they're always present with you. I hope it's enough to at least have their spirits."

"Anything! Please! As long as we're together! I can't lose them!" I shouted, looking down at all their lifeless bodies.

Enchantress came out with a large blade. She smiled at it widely. "This is the vessel that can contain their spirits. It'll defend you, just as your family would. It calls to your ancestors, and they're only here to help you. Guide your life. Every time you use the blade, your family will emerge from it, but own the appearance of a sky dragon."

I grabbed the blade, shocked. "So basically the more I use it, the more my family will come closer?

Enchantress nodded. "You will be responsible to uphold their spirits. Can you do that?"

I nodded rapidly. "Of course!" I ran to her and thanked her. "It's enough.."

Enchantress looked down at me. "Anything to help anyone of the realm..."

I smile, looking down at the blade. Then, I look to Enchantress as she is casting a spell. The bodies of my family disappear as I still shed a tear, but the aura is placed within the blade. I have a harder grip on the blade.

"Thank you..." I spoke. Enchantress nodded. I walked out from the palace as the sun began to rise. I look at the blade. My family was with me. I still blame myself though... But it didn't matter, for now, they will always be with me.

 


	3. The Beacon [Expansion 23]

**-Moonstone's POV-**

I look at Angel with genuine concern. Tears began to fall as I felt it on my hand. Angel gave a soft smile.

"You need to understand this was not your fault..." sighed Angel.

I look up at the night sky, still crying, "Look, Angel, you don't need to tell me that. I know it is."

Angel sighed, looking down. I could tell she was disappointed.

"Come now," she spoke. I gave her a concerned expression.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"There's somewhere I'd like to show you..."

"N-No... Uhh look, I believe you about knowing my father and crap and being my so-called 'guardian angel', but I'm not going to just follow a complete stranger," I continued.

Angel looked at me, feeling sad. "Moonstone, there is still a lot you need to know about this world-"

I interrupted her. "And I can find it all out myself."

"You don't understand! I... I didn't only come to help you. I wish it were that easy but... I need your help too. I know that there is heroism inside of you, and it is dying to come running out... So please, Moonstone, I am  _ begging _ you to help me."

I sighed, then she continued, "I live within the forest, just outside the town. Give it a mile or so, and you'll find my abode."

I nodded, understanding. She proceeded to saying, "If you don't show up, I'll understand. I'll be waiting until sundown tomorrow." Angel walked away from me, as I stood still just watching her walk off.

Looking down at my blade, I began to reflect on the memory. What have I come to... 

Then I thought about Angel. What made her think I'd follow some complete stranger that claims to be my guardian Angel? I sigh, then making way back to my room.

-

**-Angel's POV-**

I sat in my room, looking around and pacing back and forth with worrisome.

What was she going to do? What would happen if she didn't show up?

I open a book and look inside, noticing a hand print on it. It seemed like someone dipped their hand on blue pen ink and decided to leave their tracks. As my head kept going closer and closer, trying to analyze, I knew I was being watched. 

Within the room, I felt not alone. Above me, it felt there was someone in the dark corner of my ceiling, as they stood on top of one of my bookshelves. 

I tried my best to not reveal fear. Then, I quickly turned around to see that no one seemed to be within the shadows.

I sigh in relief, turning back around and getting spooked by Moonstone right after. I drop the book I was holding as she leans over and grabs it, handing it back to me.

"You came!" I smiled.

Moonstone nodded, shrugging her shoulders. "Thought about it... And guess I might as well help ya. But listen, one question: How come, out of all my years of living, you come now? I mean if you were watching me entire life, why now?"

"Well... there's your issue and then there's mine. After all those years of watching, I realized you could really help me. And I want to help you with your family... Your parents trusted me, as I did them. It would be my honor..."

Moonstone nodded along, "Okay so you know my issue. What's yours?"

I smiled at Moonstone. I didn't want her to know yet, for I do not want her to worry about me. "Don't you worry. When it comes, time will tell..."

"How am I supposed to help you then?" she wondered.

"It won't matter until later, okay?"

She nodded. "Alright, fine. So what are we supposed to do exactly?"

"There are mysteries about your blade. It seems like everything was planned out, leading to it. We are to find out what exactly happened."

"You're saying my family was purposely killed so I can have this blade? Isn't that good? I mean, they're still with me. It protects me, as my family does too."

"We don't exactly know, Moonstone."

She shook her head in denial. "Okay you can't just come in and tell me that I'm thinking incorrectly. They're with me, alright?"

I nodded just to give her the satisfaction. "Alright... Alright I am wrong..."

Moonstone sighed, "So what are we doing now?"

"I think we can look into who attacked your family, all those years ago, first."

Moonstone nodded, "Alright... Well let's get on it then."

The two of us made way through my room and out into the rest of the home. I look at Moonstone, noticing that she was nervous.

-

**-Moonstone's POV-**

I walk to the end of her room. Opening the door, I notice a large stack of books. As I change my position, I see a large library. Strangest part was that the outside was just a tiny little hut. But the inside had this large and grand library, probably bigger than an average village within the realm.

I couldn't help but widen my eyes, as my jaw dropped.

"Th-This is yours?!" I cried.

Angel chuckled. "All mine... And yours too."

I turn to her. "Well not like I'm staying here forever..."

I began to gaze around at all the books in amazement. Out of boredom, I run through each of the aisles to just take all of it in.

-

Moments passed as Angel was now sitting on one of the tables and reading a book herself. I approach her, sitting and trying to grasp for air.

"So, you done yet?" she chuckled. I laughed with her.

Then I said, "How is this supposed to help me find the murderers of my family?"

Angel closed her book. "Lovely question. There is a book around here that'll tell us how to locate them."

"Sweet. But how?"

Angel continued thinking. "I'm gonna need your brain."

I held my head, thinking she was actually going to take it out. "Uhh... how about no."

Angel chuckled. "I mean I'm going to need you to think about them. We'll go to the place where you had most contact with them."

My eyes widened as my heart dropped into an abyss. "You... You mean go back to my... old home?"

"Do not worry, Moonstone. We'll bring all the pieces together. We will bring your family justice."

I nodded, after all that was all that I had ever wanted. "Okay. I think I'm ready..." The two of us walk back out. Angel seemed okay with everything going on but deep down, I felt very fearful. How was I supposed to just casually walk into the place where I saw my family die?

-

We got closer. I could see the familiar hills and trees around. The number of trees began to die down as we got closer. I remembered that too. Then it was just the hills. The hills of my home, with my little hut on the top of one.

I sigh, as Angel tries to comfort me. The two of us make way to it.

When I enter, I feel a cool breeze come by. The whole place was exactly the way it was before, only more spiderwebs and dust.

"This was my home..." I sighed, "and I miss it..."

Angel sighed, "I'm a little shocked that it's still here even after all those years."

"Guess it's just a reminder of the past," I sigh. "Look, could we just do it and get the hell out of here?"

Angel nodded. She pulled the book out. "Hold my hand." I nodded and gave her my hand, as the two of us closed our eyes. "I want you to focus on them. Remember as much as you can."

I began to think. I thought about them, just as I did all my life. The two dark outfits they wore to blend in with the dark night. The faces, unrevealed to me. Both of them, I absolutely hated.

Angel then spoke, "Open your eyes now."

I opened them as my hands had a glow dim. "Why is i-it doing this?!"

"It's sort of like a beacon. The closer you get to them, the brighter your hand will get."

"It's two separate people. How come only one hand is glowing?"

"The other will glow once you find the first one. Now... shall we be on our way?"

I nod, determined to find these murderers. The question was why would they do this? My family were good people. There was nothing they would have ever done to harm anyone, loved by each person they had ever met. I led the way before Angel as the two of us knew this was going to be a long journey.

 


	4. I Pity You [Expansion 24]

**-Angel's POV-**

I continued to watch as Moonstone's hand had the dim light. It remained dim the whole time apparently. I was growing impatient, but still did my best to remain calm.

"This isn't doing anything!" cried Moonstone.

"Shh, child. Everything will be alright..." I responded.

Moonstone rolled her eyes in disapproval. "Your issue... What is it?"

"It's a long story..."

"I don't mean to sound annoying but, we have literally all the time," she chuckled.

I took a deep sigh. "Alright... Look, Moonstone, whatever I tell you, please do not be afraid."

"Hey... Hey don't worry. Seems like you're more afraid than I am. Doesn't matter though. I'm... Well, I'm here."

I smiled at her, feeling much more reassured. "There's a man in a far off realm. He's come to me..."

"For what?" interrupted Moonstone, getting more and more concerned.

"He states that in the future, we conceive of a child... And that I am the key to his release from the realm he's trapped in. He's summoned these spirits that come to me, taking the physical form of him... Telling me that we will be together... That's when I got the idea to come to you. Came to ask if you could help me... and in return I would help you with your family."

Moonstone shook her head, "Okay, n-no, Angel! He can't just take you away!"

"He's a powerful man. I knew it was a bad idea to get you onto this so soon."

"No it wasn't. Now that I know, we need to defend you from him."

"Your family's spirits are more important than I."

Moonstone continued to deny the fact. "Angel, stop that. Everything will be okay."

"He stated he needed... he needed love in order to break whatever curse he was under. Then from there... He explained the necessity of... of a number of gems."

"Who are they? They must be in trouble too."

"I-I don't know... He just said he needed them. But they're in far off places, unreachable from us."

Moonstone took a deep sigh. "Well I'm not letting him get close, okay?"

I smiled at her. "Thank you..."

"It's our deal, after all. Don't go.. pushing buttons," she sighed, continuing to walk as I giggled. I could tell she cared.

-

Soon enough the two of us made it to another town. We heard laughing from one of the pubs, all in deep voices. Must be a ton of "hard-working" men, ready to conquer the village with their "strength" and "power". I respected that, to be honest.

Moonstone and I step in, as the light was still getting a little brighter.

"He's definitely not in here... But he's definitely close." Just as the two of us were about to exit, the men took notice.

"Hey there little maid. I've been waitin to get served," spoke one of the men, standing up from his chair as all his buddies continued to watch.

Moonstone turned around, placed her hand on the hilt of her blade as it was inside one of her holders.

"Please, I do not want to hurt you.."

"I think it might be the other way around. I have a room, just around the corner. Maybe we can-"

Moonstone interrupted him, grabbing his hand as he was about to lay it on her shoulder. "I suggest taking a step back. I said I did not want to hurt you, yet you provoke anyway." She looked up at the rest of the group. "Any more?"

They all shook their head. Suddenly, the man that Moonstone got ahold of grabbed a bottle and smashed it onto her head. I gasped, "Moonstone!"

All the men stood up, ready to go in for her. Moonstone reacts quickly and executes a low kick on whoever was around. She took down three of the men, as four others began to head in our direction.

Moonstone grabbed her sword and did a strike with it, as her dragon came flying out. It threw the other four into the air and all of them into the back counter. Moonstone grabbed my hand as the two of us began to run.

"That was... interesting," I cheered, running with her.

"So you can't even fight?!" Moonstone shouted, as the two of us continuously ran.

I shrugged. "Would never lay a finger on anyone. I am afraid to cause harm on another."

Moonstone scoffed, as we made it into a back alley. "So what  _ can _ you do?"

"Not everyone needs to be a fighter. Every individual has their own use."

"Yeah but what happens if I'm not there and you get crowded by men like that?!"

"Then I'll be as good as gone... We all have our own specialties, Moonstone. Mine isn't combat. I'd rather stick to my books..."

Moonstone gave out an unsure expression, shrugging the conversation off and looking back out. "I think the men are gone..." Moonstone looked at her hand as it was glowing throughout the entire alley.

"He's definitely it one of these buildings..." scoffed Moonstone. "When we kill this one, we'll get the next right after."

"Wait you're not serious about killing, are you?" I wondered.

"I'm on a mission to serve justice. This is what it is. They will pay."

"Not like this. Moonstone you are not a killer."

Moonstone turned to me angrily, stepping closer and closer. "Angel, you've watched me my whole life, as you claim, and yet it seems like you have no shit of a clue to who I am! If you watched me, why couldn't you help?! If you watched me, why couldn't you even give hints?! I've lived my life out on the streets with no one to turn to... And now you come along, saying you're going to help me but  _ really _ it just seems like you only need the help yourself."

"I did not... know you felt... like this..."

"Well I do... I do, okay? I'm pissed that you couldn't even help me when I was just a little girl. And now you're blaming me for not wanting to kill the man that caused me to have a tortured childhood?! I have every right to!"

I took a step back as she got closer and closer. "Moonstone... I am sorry."

"A shitty sorry won't give me back my life!" she scoffed. "Now I'm going to go in there and do whatever it takes to bring justice to my family. You can come with, or not."

I hear as Moonstone opened the unlocked door. I could tell she looked back to see if I was there... But I was already gone. The girl was right. It was selfish to come to her, only when  _ I _ needed help. I was ashamed to even look at her.

-

**-Moonstone's POV-**

I look back, as Angel was already gone. I roll my eyes, finding all of this just so useless. As I enter the house, everything was dark. He seemed to be a hoarder and a messy man, as everything was scattered along the place and rodents seemed to have a home here too.

I make it to the room the man was in. He was taking a nap. I place my blade right to his neck. The man wakes up with widened eyes.

“W-Who are you…?”

I placed my mask on. “Would you even need to ask? I’ve come… to ask for your last words.”

The man began to plea. He sounded afraid and horrified. I continued, “There was a night, years ago. You came into a little girl’s house… and murdered her whole family.”

I could tell by the man’s face he knew what I was talking about. I still continued, “That girl has waited her entire life for this day… And she’s come to serve justice.” I took my mask off. “I am her. And I want you to realize the pain that I went through for this shit you pulled.”

“Please! Do not hurt me!”

“Why did you do it then?! That was my family!” I began to threaten him more as I place the blade closer and closer.

“Wait! Wait please no! It wasn’t me! It was the Majesty.”

I glared. “The Majesty?”

“She wanted me and a buddy of mine to go there and kill whoever we saw… She said she would risk our family in return.”

“So you put the pain on someone else?!” she cried.

“I think about that night everyday. Please… I regret it… I regret it all.”

I was close. I was about to stab him right there, but then I thought about what Angel said. We do not kill, she said… Besides, I pity this man. He did what he had to. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Who is this Majesty?” I wondered. “Where can I find her?”

“She travels along the realm all the time… I do not know where she is… Look, I am sorry… Is there anything at all I can do to help?”

I turned to him. “You can help me find her. After, you will not be of use to me anymore, got it?!”

He nodded repeatedly. I scold, “Now. Follow. If you give me false directions, I  _ will  _ stab this right through your gem, okay?!” He nodded repeatedly again. I continued my way out. “You’re lucky I pity you…”

The two of us make it out of his house. I hated to admit that Angel was right… but she was. I can’t be a killer. But I  _ will _ serve justice.


	5. Trust and Forgive [Expansion 25]

**-Moonstone’s POV-**

The two of us kept walking. We made it into the woods by the time. I was in front of him, but kept making sure he was close. Of course I didn’t trust him.

Then he spoke, “Can we please take these off? Are they really necessary?” he wondered, as he lifted his handcuffs.

I rolled my eyes and responded, “You are only here to help me find this Majesty. After, you will be of no use.”

He sighed, “Oh come on! What I did was wrong-”

“I do not want to speak about it. You will do as I say.”

He scoffed, not saying a word after that. The two of us continued to walk through the woods. 

I asked, “This is where she is?”

“At least where she used to be,” he added.

“Is it at least familiar to you? Are we at least going the right way?”

He hesitated. “Yes.”

I groaned. “You don’t even know if we’re going the right way?!”

“Well- I- I don’t know!”

I groan again. I was stuck with such an idiotic freak. And to think he was a hired hit man. 

“Listen, Hitman, don’t think I will not stab you right now. I don’t exactly need you for this journey. I can do it all myself.”

“Then let me go.”

I paused. I didn’t answer.

“Ahh! I see! You  _ want _ me here!”

“No! No I do not…”

“You just need a companion, dontcha?”

I sigh, “Well, yes.”

“I KNEW IT!” he shouted. “I knew there was always something-”

I felt a presence. I look to him, interrupting his chatter and tell him to be quiet. “Someone’s nearby…”

Suddenly, a large striped spider appeared as it look down at both of us. He screams, wanting to run off. I stood there, placing my mask as I got my sword. I was about to strike, but the spider used its webs to grab my sword instead. “Hey!” I scream. I run at it, but realize this thing was large as hell. I stop, thinking about what I am going to do now.

“Hey, Katana girl! Wait!” the man cried, looking at me as I froze. I could only hear his speaking. I felt… afraid.

-

**-Hitman’s POV-**

I look at the girl, thinking she was actually dumb as hell. I groan. “I have to do everything myself, eh?”

I go over and grab a little rock, as I throw it at the spider. The spider was looking down at the girl, but then looked over to me when the rock hit its face. The spider ran towards me.

Finally, I watched as the katana girl shook her head, getting back into focus. I scream, wanting to let her know that I was probably going to get eaten.

“Hey! Hey lady! Little help here!” I cried.

-

**-Moonstone’s POV-**

I look over at Hitman. He was being chased now. Karma is a real bitch, isn’t it? I go over to my katana as it was on the ground. I used a strike as the dragon spirit came flying out at the spider. It wrapped around the spider’s legs as it fell to the ground, tripping over.

The large spider screamed in terror as I screamed a bit too. Never have I ever felt so afraid. The spider felt the same way, as it began to run off in fear, screaming back into the wooded areas.

I go over to Hitman, getting my katana and slashing it through his handcuffs.

I sat next to him, trying to gain my breath. I proceeded to saying, “There was someone else here that I traveled with. I just thought having someone else would make up for that… It’s not… no offense.”

He chuckled, “Nah girl it’s fine… And thanks for saving me.”

“No… thank  _ you _ …”

We sat in silence for a moment, as a wave of awkwardness hit us both. I could feel it. After, he added, “I’m sorry about your family…”

“Hey, look. I don’t blame you. I believe you’re telling the truth, about this Majesty. And it wasn’t your fault… Truth is, I probably would’ve done the same… I would kill anyone to make my family safe.”

“Is that also a reason why you brought me along?”

I look at him, chuckling. “A little… Look, we need to work together. We’re going to get this Majesty, for killing my family and for threatening yours.”

Hitman smiled. I stood up offering my hand. I helped him stand up as he then asked, “I never got your name.”

“Moonstone.”

Hitman smiled. “Spessartine.” His smile sure had the charms.

-

**-Majesty’s POV-**

I walk across the room I was in, striding along. As I’m looking through the glass orbs, I see one of my hitmen. One was on the bed, still sleeping. The other seemed to be… travelling.

I look closer at it, as the woman he was with seemed familiar. My face gets closer and closer to the orb. It was  _ her _ . The Moonstone I absolutely hated.

“WHAT?!” I screamed, grabbing the glass orb and throwing it across the room as it shattered into a million pieces.

“He… He has betrayed me…” I gasp. I go onto one of my sofas, as I cry loudly. “Why… Why… WHY!” I screamed. I probably sounded insane by now, but it did not matter. It was time that I put matters into my own hands.

She’s done enough. She’s hurt me enough. I then thought back to the moment that I gave her the katana. The katana of her “spirited family”. She was such a fool. I should have just killed her then… when I was still the Enchantress, whom she thinks was her savior.

-

**-Angel’s POV-**

I was back in my library. I couldn’t stop thinking about Moonstone, but I couldn’t face her anymore. I was far too guilty for everything. I should’ve at least guided her through her life… 

As I’m sitting, I scan around the room. The Shadow Man wasn’t here, luckily. I couldn’t feel safe anymore because of him. I’m looking through a few books. As I’m going through the aisles, I see familiar names. This library was special, as it served its purpose of history. 

This aisle, specifically, had books of people that meant a lot to me. It had their stories and important events that make them as an individual. 

I go through, and Moonstone’s name was there. I stop myself, hesitating to go further. I run right back to the book and open it swiftly. This was the part. The book opened to, well, her birth. There was her father, my old pal. Everyone knew of his existence, as he always learned to thrive further in life. 

I continue going through the book until I reach the point. I wanted to skip it, as pictures showed up of horrible scenes. Then it got to the point, where Moonstone received her sword. She got the details, of needing to use it all the time in order to make her family more present.

And there was the Enchantress. Her savior. The one to unite her family’s spirits with Moonstone once again. But the palace seemed familiar. The palace was that of a witch. I found it kind of odd, for perhaps this witch was just doing a favor for a young girl.

Then, that’s when it occurred to me. What if this blade… was a fraud? After all, it was given by a witch.

-

I scan through the aisles again, seeking for magical objects found within the universe. The blade. The Draconius Blade. I read, as it had the power to summon the spirited dragon. Then, I got to a strange point.

The book stated that the blade had the ability to bind its user into the spirit realm itself. The more it is used, the weaker your spirit gets. When the user passes away and onto the afterworld, they will remain in a separate dimension, far from everyone else. Limbo.

This blade had no deal with Moonstone’s family. This was just a way for that witch to separate Moonstone farther from her family. But… why?


	6. Justice [Expansion 26]

**-Majesty’s POV-**

I began to dwell on the past. How horrid those moments were.

My royal family was up in their castle. Life was absolutely perfect. It could not get anymore happier. Every day, we would practice our dark magic. I would run downstairs every day to only find my parents working with my uncles and aunts, as they all worked with the dark magic.

During this time, people of the realm were afraid of dark magic. None of us had the intent to hurt anyone with it… until one day my mother was outside. Someone was getting close, and she thought of them as an invader. She used her dark magic to harm him.

I was watching from my window when this happened, as I understood her choice. The rest of the realm did not, unfortunately. 

-

Weeks passed and soon enough, I woke up from a nap. It was dark, yet there was still a light from down below. The royal castle was being burned.

“Bring your dark magic with you to hell!” they all cried. I saw as my uncles, aunts, and parents tried to defend the place. I ran downstairs, as my mother held me close.

One of the raiders spoke, “I am with child… and I am not letting her risk a life with your type of powers.”

At this time, I could not understand what it was that they were saying. The rest of the time was blurry, but I found myself running upstairs, trying to escape the fire. I didn’t know where the rest of my family had run off to. I look to my spell book, as I cast a spell to protect me from the fire. The flames surrounded me, as the orb I was in kept me safe.

-

Time passed. I had fallen asleep within the orb. When I woke up, my room had burnt to crisp. The sun was out, flying above the rest of the world. 

I journey around the manor, looking for anyone. No one had survived… They were all… gone.

I sit there in the hall, as I cry to myself. I felt… frozen. No one was going to help me. No one was going to save me. I was alone.

-

Days had passed and I was traveling across the town. I was just simply trying to find shelter. Every day, it was a struggle. As I was walking by, I heard two talking about the birth of a Moonstone. They kept speaking, and at one point I heard they were the ones to “save” everyone from the dark magic.

I glared, then gained the flashback of when that man standing outside was speaking about their coming child, and how they would not have us threaten their life.

I continued traveling across the realm, seeking for this couple. Perhaps a day passed until I finally found their land. They were here…

I go to the window, as the couple was standing right there. I hid behind the wall, making sure they did not see me. Surely, I could still hear them.

“We’ve done it… The child is safe,” spoke the wife.

“Imagine if those witches remained in our land… She might not even have a chance at a life…”

“You got rid of them. It’s alright…”

I began to breath heavily. It was all their faults. They are the reason why I have lost the palace… They are the reason why I lost my family. 

When both were asleep, I snuck into the baby’s room. I look at her, as her gem sparkles back at me. I could have snapped her neck right then and there. But that’s when it occurred to me. Death would be too good for her, especially at this age. I needed to wait for the right moment. I needed her to suffer.

-

I then started to think back to when Moonstone brought me her family into my palace. When she had left with the Draconius Blade, I looked down at them. The two were still alive, only unconscious, as her little brother seemed awake. That’s when I snapped the two of their necks. They had passed, and doing that might have just been the most satisfying thing ever. Now, Moonstone loss her parents. Her pain would only grow stronger… The sword she had was a fraud, just as much as she was.

-

Now, it was just me. Here. In this lonely palace. Moonstone still views me as that savior of an Enchantress. She didn’t know just how wrong she was… Now that she’s used the blade plenty of time, perhaps now was the perfect time to kill her. Her soul would be in Limbo… far from her family, never to be saved… Patience was key.

-

**-Moonstone’s POV-**

As Sphalerite was following behind me, we continued to speak to one another.

“Okay… favorite… color?” I asked.

“Hmm… Orange.”

“Is that because you’re orange?” I wondered. He nodded, chuckling. I playfully punched him. “So you’re totally not full of yourself.”

“Eh... “ he chuckled. Then, we both heard the shrubs moving about. I look to it, immediately grabbing my katana. It was just Angel. She casually walked out.

“Angel?! How’d you find me?!” I exclaimed.

“Kinda what Guardian Angels do. Please, Moonstone, I need you to listen to me.”

I sighed, “No, Angel… I don’t care what you have to say.”

“You obviously do if you did not kill him.”

Sphalerite looked at Angel, offended. “Hey…”

“Sorry…” spoke Angel. I had my back to the two of them. I knew Angel was only getting closer.

“I know that you care… And I know that you always seem to always try and hide that feeling of caring… But I need you to stop it.”

“How am I supposed to stop it all of a sudden, Angel?!” I shout, turning around to her.

“Because I know that the Majesty is the Enchantress.”

I took a step back. “N.. No.. That’s impossible…”

“The blade she gave you is a fraud. It doesn’t bring your family’s spirits closer to you. It brings you farther. When you pass away, however long or close that is from now, you will be in a Limbo realm, far from everyone you love. She did this purposely… because she’s been wanting her revenge on your family for years.”

I took deep breaths in. Was this all true…? I look up at Angel. “It’s… No… I don’t believe you…”

“I understand if you want to push me away. You can if you want. But you need to know that this woman is dark. She wants nothing but for you to suffer. Go to her. Ask her about the blade. Ask her about everything. By now, she’s ready to hurt you.. And kill you… Because she knows what  _ will _ happen.”

I glared at the two. “We’re getting her right now…”

“Wh-What?” asked Angel. 

“We are killing her right. Now.”

-

Eventually, we made it to her palace. Angel caught up to me and asked, “So you’re really killing her?”

“I am not having this talk again. You can say whatever, but you are not stopping me.”

Angel then spoke, “No… I am not stopping you. This woman… She’s different. She’s not like us. She’s a monster…”

I continued to stride through the meadow that was right outside her palace, Spessartine and Angel beside me. I go to the entrance and use the dragon spirit to come and break down the doors.

Angel ducked a bit. She rose up and said, “Moonstone. Don’t use that anymore… It’ll only bind you to the Limbo much more.”

“Who cares. I’ve already lost everything else…”

I was furious as a hellfire. Everything I’ve done… Everything I’ve ever thought and felt was a lie. My family was never here. They were already gone. I go into the main room, screaming, “Majesty?! Where are you?!”

There was no sign. Angel and Spessartine seemed afraid, I could tell. Me, on the other hand, only had one goal and would not leave until it was accomplished.

Majesty was at the top of the stairs. She smiled down at me.

“So you’ve made it…” she chuckled.

“You lied about everything,” I shouted with anger, voice breaking.

“Aww… poor little Katana, finally having feelings...  How sympathetic.”

“Why?! Why?!”

“It wouldn’t matter… I’ve spent the rest of my life ever since that moment to torment you, in the worst ways possible.”

“Well be proud of yourself… because it’s working,” I cried.

Majesty chuckled. “You’re weak, you know? You’re weak to have thought that losing your family was a reason to stop trying. To stop feeling. It’s pathetic.”

As she was speaking, I swung my sword as the dragon came out and wrapped around her.

Majesty chuckled, “Thought you knew what it does, huh?”

“I’m aware.”

“Didn’t think you’d be seeing this Limbo so quickly-” shouted Majesty, as she summoned a purple fire ball and flung it towards me. I rolled over, looking back as Spessartine and Angel shifted to the side to not be hit.

Majesty looked at Spessartine. “And you… You realize I can still hurt your family.”

“Not anymore,” sighed Spessartine, backing away in fear.

“This is between you, and I! Leave him out of it,” I shouted, letting the dragon let go of her as I head in and swing my sword a few times.

Majesty continued to dodge my hits. Anger kept flooding into my brain, as I thought about all those times I’ve suffered because of her sense of revenge. Majesty made one move as I feel down onto my back. 

She was coming down with a larger fireball as I rolled over, trying not to be hit. I look back as Spessartine and Angel.

Spessartine was nodding to me, making me realize that he had hope in me, for his family may be in danger if I did not succeed. Then, Angel was staring at me. I look at her, as she was making no expression. Yet, seeing her made me think about my family. Everything I ever did was for them. Angel made me realize… that I shouldn’t be fighting in spite of Majesty’s revenge… I should be fighting for their legacy. For who my family made me into. For who Majesty made me into.

I look up at her, as she was yet to throw another fireball at me. It was too late to dodge, but I get the sword as I use it as a shield, putting it over me and to the side. The fireball broke, as it shred into a million flames.

Majesty’s expression seemed shocked. She continued to throw fireballs, small ones now since they weren’t exactly charged. 

“I will not let you determine who I am…” I shout, still shielding from the fireballs. “I will not let you make me angry for what you’ve done…” Majesty seemed to grow a little afraid. “But I  _ will _ end you… For you’ve done enough.”

After she threw another fireball, I swiftly strike down with my sword as the dragon comes flying out, shoving into Majesty as she was thrown back into the wall.

Then, her and I continued to fight. It was punch after punch. Spell after spell. Kick after kick. The two of us were at it, all over the palace. As we continued to fight, I continued to say, “I am not letting them down. I would never…”

-

The fight went on until we reached her balcony. The two of us separated while on there, both trying to catch our breaths.

“You burned it all down… Your ancestors… They took us out of royalty… When we’ve done nothing wrong,” exclaimed Majesty, crying now. “It was all your fault…”

“Everyone in the realm was only trying to keep themselves safe. You did not give them a choice. Angel told me about everything… Majesty, it’s over.”

Majesty was crying. I then repeated, “It. Is. Over.”

She went down to her knees, crying horribly. I place down my blade. Whilst crying, she looked up. “You… You aren’t killing me…? You said it was over. Finish the job.”

“You’ve done enough to me, Majesty. You made me who I am, but you are not making me a killer. Everything I’ve done for my family was to serve justice… I will continue that for them.”

Majesty glared up at me. “I see no more of a point in my being…”

I began walking off. I shift my head back, still facing my back to her. “Then find one.” 

-

I made my way downstairs to Angel and Spessartine as they look at me. I give Angel a big hug as I continue to cry. Angel tries to keep me quiet, telling me everything will be alright.

Spessartine asked, “Is everything good? You ended her?”

I look upstairs. “I did…”

-

The three of us began walking out. Spessartine gives me a hug.

“Wish you could’ve joined in… Sorry for dragging you all the way out here,” I added.

Spessartine sighed, “Eh it was worth it. Hey, thank you though.”

“For what?”

“You made me realize that if you can forgive me, then I can forgive myself… Maybe I can stop thinking about those moments.”

“Just know it wasn’t you… And thanks for being a friend.” I gave him another hug. “You be safe out there.”

“You too…” Spessartine began walking off as I wave off to him.

I look at Angel as she’s smiling widely at me. I roll my eyes. “What is it…?” I chuckled.

“It’s obvious there was something there. And… I know you didn’t kill Majesty.”

“I mean, you  _ do _ know something about me: I am not a killer.” I hugged Angel. “Thank you so much, for everything.”

“I should’ve been there more.”

“You’ve been there more than enough, Angel. I need to thank you for that.”

“Listen, why don’t you just stay in my library?”

“Thought we already knew the answer to that.”

“Which is…?”

I chuckled, “Yes, Angel. Of course I’m staying with you. Sorry for inviting myself.”

“You’re forgiven,” chuckled Angel.

The two of us walk along the meadow outside of Majesty’s portal. Surely, I didn’t kill her, but I didn’t need to. Only thing that mattered was that justice was served. For her. For my family. And, for me.

-

**-Nightmare’s POV-**

I was waiting in my room, looking at the portal which would soon be my ticket out. Patience was key. The portal came on, as Angel came walking by.

“So, you’ve come…?” I chuckled. “I’m surprised.”

“I’m only doing this so you can spare Moonstone’s life. You threatened her, of course I’d come to keep her safe. So go ahead! Do whatever you want… Just do not harm her.”

“I’m happy that you’re on board.”

“I would never conceive a child with you…”

I laughed, “Oh please… Now just know you’re doing the right thing.”

“I already know. My life to spare hers. I would never hesitate.”

“I’m giving you your own room, you know…”

Angel walked away, not wanting to say a word. I understood from here view of course. After all, I’d hate to be a prisoner as well. I chuckled, looking back at the portal as it vanished. 

“One day you’ll open a special portal for me… One that breaks the barriers of this realm… And I’ll be out. I’ll thrive through…”

 


End file.
